Syhir Calaion
Basics *Level: 5, Race: Wood Elf, Class: Monk *One Unique Thing: Syhir was once a revered huntmaster of the Elven Court, at least up until he arrogantly slew the Elf Queen's favorite pet, the fabled Fleecemane Lion. She cursed him to bear a lion's mane and a lion's tail, and now Syhir seeks to slay the beast he has become, that he may be whole in honor and self. *Major Relationship: The High Druid (positive) *Minor Relationship: The Elf Queen (positive) *Minor Relationship: The Emperor (conflicted) Ability Scores *Strength 10, modifier +0, modifier + level = +5 *Dexterity 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +9 *Constitution 16, modifier +3, modifier + level = +8 *Intelligence 10, modifier +0, modifier + level = +5 *Wisdom 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +9 *Charisma 12, modifier +1, modifier + level = +6 Backgrounds *Regal Packleader of the High Courts: +4 *Wanderlust Survivalist: +4 **Special (Scent, Bonus Reward): +5 bonus to all skill checks related to a sharp sense of smell Equipment *Elven bag *Survival and traveling gear *Ample supply of elven journeybread and clean water *Fifty-foot rope of elven silk *Wood elven rain cloak *Wood elven personal tent *Four sunrods *Four small bronzewood throwing knives; One iron dagger *Four sets of whatever clothing Syhir likes (elegant, yet practical clothing) *Decorative Steel Bite-y Wolf Ring *Attack Bonus Potion (unknown tier) *Lion's Fangs: +2 bonus to melee attack and damage, and +1d12 damage with melee attacks against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. **Quirk (optional): Feel like fighting. **Description: A pair of golden knuckles, with silver spikes and a lion-shaped inscription. A white gold circle surrounds around the base of each spike, and the grip feels firm and comfortable. *230 gp Feats *Level 1: Adventurer: Celestial Touch *Level 2: Adventurer: Dangerous Prey *Level 3: Adventurer: Otherworldly Strike *Level 4: Adventurer: Flurry (Upgrade) *Level 5: Adventurer: Focus (Upgrade) *Level 5: Champion: Focus (Upgrade) Class Features *Ki: 8 times per heal-up, but only once per round, Syhir can change his attack's natural result by -1 or +1. For example, he could turn a natural 19 into a natural 20, or a natural 3 into a 2 (and thus, a reroll). Class Talents *Child of Water: Syhir gains a +1 bonus to all saves. *Focus: Syhir can go one round without using a monk attack form and maintain his place in the attack form hierarchy. In addition, whenever Syhir becomes dazed, weakened, confused, hampered, or stunned, he can roll a normal save (11+) to end the effect. *Flurry: Syhir gains the Flurry power as a bonus power. See below for details. Combat Numbers *Initiative: +13, AC: 20, PD: 20, MD: 17 *Hit Points: 80 maximum, Recoveries: 8 per day, Recovery Roll: 5d8+3 (average 25) Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack (Unarmed) *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d10+10 damage, or 5d10+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. *Miss: 7 damage, or 1d12+7 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. Ranged Basic Attack (Small bronzewood throwing knife) *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy nearby Syhir *Attack: +9 + escalation die vs. AC *Hit: 5d6+8 damage. *Miss: 5 damage. Form Opening Attacks Opening: Dutiful Guardian Form: One Must Be Free *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d6+10 damage, or 5d6+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter, and one ally engaged with the target can pop free. *Miss: 7 damage, or 1d12+7 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. *Effect: Syhir gains a +1 non-stacking bonus to AC until the start of his next turn. Opening: Heaven's Thunder: Moon in a Storming Sky *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d6+10 damage, or 5d6+1d12+7 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter, and Syhir deals 8 thunder damage to each enemy that attacks him before the end of his next turn. *Miss: 7 damage, or 1d12+7 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. *Effect: Syhir gains a +1 non-stacking bonus to AC until the start of his next turn. Form Flow Attacks Flow: Claws of the Panther: Cat Between Hounds *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d8+10 damage, or 5d8+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. **Natural Even Hit: Syhir deals 2d6+2 damage to each enemy he is engaged with, or 2d6+1d12+2 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. *Effect: Syhir gains a +2 non-stacking bonus to AC until the start of his next turn. Flow: Way of the Metallic Dragon: Silver Warrior Advances *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d8+10 damage, or 5d8+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter, and the target takes a -4 penalty to checks made to disengage from Syhir. *Miss: Half damage. *Effect: Syhir gains a +2 non-stacking bonus to AC until the start of his next turn. Flow: Heaven's Thunder: Thunder Restores the Balance *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d8+10 damage, or 5d8+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter, and Syhir can roll a save against a save ends effect. **Natural Even Hit: The save has a +6 bonus. *Miss: Half damage. *Effect: Syhir gains a +2 non-stacking bonus to AC until the start of his next turn. Form Finishing Attacks Finisher: Claws of the Panther: Twinned Panther Claw *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: Two attacks different enemies engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d8+10 damage, or 5d8+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. *Miss: Half damage. *Effect: Syhir gains a +3 non-stacking bonus to AC until the start of his next turn. Finisher: Heaven's Thunder: This Too was Foreseen *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d10+10 damage, or 5d10+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. **Natural Even Hit: Syhir can use a recovery as a free action and roll a save against a save ends effect. **Natural Odd Hit: Syhir gains temporary hit points equal to 5 times the escalation die. *Miss: Half damage. *Effect: Syhir gains a +3 non-stacking bonus to AC until the start of his next turn. At-Will Free Action Elven Grace *At-Will, Free Action *Trigger: Syhir begins his turn when the escalation die is 1+. *Effect: Syhir rolls a d6. If the result is equal to or lower the escalation die, Syhir gains an extra standard action during his turn. *Special: Each time Syhir successfully gains an extra standard action, the size of the die increases by one (d6, d8, d10, d12, d20). If Syhir gets an extra standard action after rolling a d20, he cannot gain any more extra standard actions during the encounter. Encounter Free Actions Dangerous Prey *Encounter, Free Action *Trigger: An enemy hits Syhir with a melee attack while the escalation die is odd. *Effect: Syhir makes a melee basic attack against the enemy. Otherworldly Strike *Encounter, Free Action *Trigger: Syhir is about to make an attack. *Effect: Syhir rolls an extra d20 and substitutes it for one roll, if he so wishes. The attack deals 2d4 extra damage on a hit. Quick Actions Flurry *At-Will (1/Round and escalation die must be 2+), Quick Action *Target: One enemy engaged with Syhir *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. AC (reroll once on a natural 2) *Hit: 5d6+10 damage, or 5d6+1d12+10 against the most powerful enemy in the encounter. Celestial Touch *Encounter (2/Heal-Up), Quick Action *Target: Syhir or one ally next to Syhir *Effect: The target can spend a recovery.